Mistakes
by Titaniaaa
Summary: Lucy's made to leave Fairy Tail because of a mistake she made. She didn't mean to do it, how could they do this to their family? Knowing of only one other guild that hopefully wont judge her. Will they accept her? Will she ever know what true family feels like? First Fanfic.


**Lucy P.O.V **

'I have no choice but to remove your insignia' Makarov said. I didn't know what to do. Me leave Fairy Tail? It's my home. They are my family, surely they wouldn't do this to me! it all had to be a dream, They wouldn't do this to family. 'Master! it was a mistake! please, I can't leave you all. you're... my family...' Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. Erza one of my closest friends spoke next, 'Lucy, mistake or not it's unforgivable'. I couldn't hold them back anymore, tears begun to run down my face. All i can do is acknowledge that after what i did no one will accept my friendship. Natsu wouldn't look at me, Gray was fully dressed sat with Juvia. Everyone looked gloomy, all because of me. Holding out my right hand to Master, i stop my tears and give him my best smile. 'Very well, remove it'. A golden light shimmers and my insignia disapears. Saying nothing else i walk out of the guild and go home silently promising to never cry over the people who left me again.

When I arrived home I went straight to sleep not wanting to deal with my tears. Constantly waking up from the same horrible dream. Looking at the clock it read 3:52am so i decided to get up and get sorted. 'I refuse to stay in a town i'm not wanted!' sighing to myself i jump up and head for my shower. After my shower i have breakfast, it's now 5:30am so i call out Virgo to help me pack my stuff. I'll go to a guild where i wont be judge by my mistakes. Sabertooth.

**TimeSkip. **

As i get off the train in the town Sabertooth's guild is i start to wonder if they really will accept me. First! i should find an inn or something to stay in for the night. I follow the map i have and i find the cheapest inn i could find and pay for 2 nights stay. When i enter my room i call out Loke, i need to see how him and the rest of them feel about me now.

'Princess?' Loke asked. 'Loke how do you and the others feel about what i did?' Trying not to cry so he doesn't feel guilty. 'i completey understand what you did was a mistake for Team Natsu to leave you to fight that girl...' he pulls me into a hug and i cant help but let a tear slip. 'we don't blame you, you couldn't have known what she was planning'. i cuddle up to his chest. I should have known my spirits wouldn't judge me. 'Thank you, all of you'. Lifting my head from his shoulder I smile at him.

Loke stayed and comforted me a little more before i sent him back. I cleaned myself up and headed out in search of Sabertooth's guild. The town was huge, a lot bigger than Magnolia so i stopped in a small cafe to have some lunch and a strawberry i got to my table a pulled out a book and sat reading for a while until i heard a familliar voice call my name.

'Lucy?' looking up from my book i notice a girl walking over to my table. She had short hair from a far it looked white but as she got closer it had the tiniest hint of baby blue. 'Lucy! it is you, what are you doing here? and where's the others?' Yukino a friend i met at the Grand Magic Games sat at my table. 'Hello Yukino, it's been a while!'. 'It has, so where's Natsu and the others?' she loked so pleased to see me, but talking about Fairy Tail just pissed me off. 'I.. left'. Silence. She said nothing. 'i was.. ermm... Yukino could i join Sabertooth? i need some way to make money, i didnt reall lave on good terms'. 'i promise i'll explain everything soon. Just i don;t think i can right now'. 'Lucy don't worry about it tell me in your own time. I think Sting's at the guild want to go get your Insignia now?' Yukino looked so happy, it made me smile. 'Let's go!' she grbbed my hand and we ran to the guild.

We stood in front of a massive building made of stone with flags that had the Saber's symbol on. looking at Yukino, 'It's amazing' Her smile grew even bigger 'It's it just!'. She ran up the large steps and opened the big wooden door signaling for me to follow. i recognized some of the people inside. Drinking at the bar was a man quite muscular with light green hair, He must be Orga. Sitting a few chairs away at a little table reading a book was Rufus easy to tell cause of his hat and Rogue the Shadow Dragon Slayer sitting in the corner with black hair covering his face and dark clothing how could i not know who it was?. That leave Sting and Minerva but i don't see either. About to ask Yukino where they are i see them walk out of what i presume to be Sting's office.

**Sting's P.O.V**

Doing paperwork with Minerva is a huge pain in my ass not so much the paper work but her around? i'd pass. 'Let's take 5 i need a drink' i get up without waiting for an answer. stepping out from my office i see Yukino's back, with a friend... 'Blondie?' isn't she in Fairy Tail? what's she doing in Sabertooth? 'how can i help you?'. is she... glaring at me? how rude. 'You're blonde to you know' 'yeah but it suits you, so what brings you here?'. i her Minerva growl next to me, what is she a dog? well close enough. 'can i... join Sabertooth?'. she wants to join? Sabertooth after everything we did... she's a weird one. 'come to my office'.

Entering my office and taking a seat i say 'Blondie, what makes you want to join my guild?' Lucy starts to fidget 'well erm... i was made to leave fairy tail after a mistake i made'. 'and what mistake would that be?' with tears in her eyes she looks up at Sting 'Team Natsu went on a mission to defeat a minor dark guild and after taking out all the minor guys we only had 4 people left, we all took one each, apart from Wendy was helping me in battle. Me, Loke and Virgo were fighting this girl at this point had no idea where Wendy had gone. B-but between the three of us i managed to get the upperhand and I-I.. got my whip around her neck and held it till she passed out, but it turned out that the person i was fighting was an illusion and Erza had just knocked out the guy making it! i had Wendy around the neck! and i nearly killed her! I-I-I had my insignia removed, they couldnt forgive me for it.' she was in tears now i had no idea how to comfort her so i said 'Bondie where do you want your stamp?'


End file.
